


What does it mean to be human

by Starrypaws



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android sex trafficking, Connor needs some hugs, How do you human, Kamski is still slimy and ew, Not Beta Read, lots of blue blood spilt, shits about to get real, some slight Connor x Hank but it’s super small and insignificant, too many emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrypaws/pseuds/Starrypaws
Summary: Android sex trafficking is in the rise after the freedom of androids is given. People just aren’t conten with what the androids sex clubs are offering. They don’t agree with the “Free will” and freedom androids are given. Hank and Connor are assigned the case





	What does it mean to be human

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a better title, I’m all ears.  
> Also looking for Betas if anyone is interested ^^

Day 1  
11:52 pm, Sunday 22nd of July, 2039

 

New case, Open? Y/N

....

Yes. 

Monday 5:50 am

A figure stirs in the darkness, rising from a small cocoon of blankets on the couch. The gesture is completely useless since he’s unable to be cold but it’s one that makes him feel human, feel alive. It’s the same routine every morning, folding the blankets and storing them in a drawer of a small nightstand next to the couch -an addition that Hank insisted he put there so the dog doesn’t get the blankets dirty- before going to the kitchen. It’s 5:52 now, the dog stirs and he kneels to pet him on the head, “Good morning, Sumo. I see you slept well.” He remarks with a small smile, gesturing to the ruffled blanket beneath him. Sumo snorts and licks his head before laying down, after all there is a schedule to follow and the dog knows it. He has now five minutes and thirty seconds to prepare the coffee. He stands up and washes his hands exactly twenty seconds and takes out the measuring spoon for the coffee grounds -three spoons- and feeds it to the old machine. Like most things in this house, its old. He starts it and gets a cup and plate prepared with a homemade donut which is a whole lot better than what Hank had been eating before. Only 60 calories with 1.1 grams of fat, so much healthier. A small ping is heard, announcing the coffee was done. He fills up one cup and sets it down on the counter top next to the plate with the donut. One minute left before Hank officially has to get up but its become a sort of running joke to wake him up precisely one minute earlier than he has to. 

Connor threads through the hallway carefully, well acquainted with the areas that creak and groan when stepped on. He opens his door and steps in, flicking on the light. “Good morning, Hank.” His voice chipper, not betraying his amusement of the situation.

Three...

Two...

One...

A groan from Hank is his response, hiding underneath the blankets from the light. “Lieutenant, you already know what is going to happen. It’s been the same thing for a year, six months, five days, twelve hours, one minute and twenty two seconds.” His voice becomes monotone when reciting the data, something he still has yet to break free yet. Another groan comes from underneath the covers, but they’re thrown aside. “I swear you get off of this. You can’t convince be otherwise that you aren’t a sadist.” He grumbles, though Connor knows there’s no weight behind the words. 

“As I’ve said before, I can be anything you want me to be. I have many personas that can be taken on at any moment for anything.” He teases and a pillow is thrown at him. He catches it with ease, placing it on top of the dresser. “I’ll see you in five, Hank.” He leaves the room, closing the door slightly and walked back to the kitchen, choosing to sit down after giving Sumo something to eat.

True to the time, Hank arrives in five minutes like every other morning, face freshly washed and clothes poorly picked. 

They let Sumo out as usual before they’re off their way. 

Hank drives as always- except when he gets flat out drunk- and Connor sits next to him faithfully, never complaining about the extra loud music in the morning. He still doesn’t understand it, what the meaning behind this heavy metal truly is but he’s working on it, slowly. 

 

It’s a brief car ride, the silence between the two broken, by Connor relaying the email he got yesterday about their latest case, well cases. 

“We have been assigned to multiple cases dealing with android sex trafficking. Fourteen androids have gone missing in two weeks. Last night, two went missing at Eden club. We are to go there after reporting in at the office.” Connor recites the email, with little effort. Having a computer in your head could come quite handy.

“It’s to early to deal with this shit.”

They arrive at the office at 6:40 am. There are few coworkers lounging around. One of them was Gavin. Connor steered clear of him, the guy was just a huge douche. He walked to Hanks desk, plopping himself down on the chair while waiting. The desk is dramatically different than the first time he looked at it. The poster android hate is gone for one, those unhealthy donuts are also gone. The plant actually looks alive. The cap is in a newer location. A surprise really, a year can change a lot on a persons views. It’s actually a good start and Connor can’t help but smile. His relationship with Hank has improved, of course there were ups and downs but that was human according to his research. Things weren’t always perfect. He could repeat that phrase a thousand times and he still couldn’t accept it all the way. It was also a work in progress, another point on a checklist he created to understand these new feelings coming with deviancy. 

Hanks gruff voice pulled him out from his thoughts, his LED has flashed yellow while thinking but had reverted back to its original blue state. “What are you doing? We don’t have time to kill. I want to get this over as soon as I can.” 

“Just... waiting, Let’s go then. I remember a time when I had to drag you along on these investigations, not the other way around.” Connor quipped, getting up from the chair and walking to the door. He didn’t know why he chose not to reveal that he was thinking. Maybe he had some something wrong with his software? He did a quick scan while entering into the car and found that nothing was wrong. Weird.

•••

They arrived at the club around 7:30 am, it still looked the same as before. The few willing androids that wanted to work stayed in tubes waiting to be rented. There were a couple of other officers on scene already and the two got debriefed quickly. It wasn’t as easy as last time. 

Connor got Hank to rent another android and he reached for her hand like last time, intending to probe her memories for something useful. His skin faded, revealing the white interior, the same thing happened to the other androids hand when touched. An onslaught of memories attacked him.

Glitches danced across his vision, dark figures walked around inspecting the androids before deciding on two. One came from the red room, the other from the main, right across. He pulled his hand away just as a soft high pitched whine started. It ended abruptly with the connect. His vision still glitched a bit from the suddenness of it all and blinking a few times helped. To say the least, it was concerning.

“Well..?” Hanks impatient voice interrupted him. “Did you see anything?” 

His LED flashes from blue to yellow, for a couple of seconds before settling down on yellow. “One of the missing androids came from the red room, the other right across from her holding tube. The memory seemed corrupted though, I was unable to get a clear picture of whoever did this. There was also a high pitched keening noise that started just as I disconnected from the other Android. I would like to check a couple of more to see if their memories are corrupted but I believe that might just be the case.” 

It’s the same with the other androids in the club too, their memories corrupted and showing the same thing as the first. Attempting to erase the memory causes an error code to pop up but otherwise the androids themselves are fine, having no recollection of the event happening. 

The rented androids are released from their duties and walk back to their holding tubes. He walks to the empty holding tube that contained the HR400 model. “One HR400 and WR400 model missing, similar to previous cases. What could it mean?” He mutters, staring at the tube. There are no signs of forced entry and the Android hasn’t been rented the previous night, same thing with the HR400 models tube.

“That’s a good question, but it brings us no closer to finding out who is behind this.” Hanks answers from behind, stopping a couple feet away from him. “It’s always two androids, one male and one female. Varying models, it doesn’t matter from where. Fourteen gone in two..” Connor trails off, his LED flashing between yellow and red as he thinks it over. The androids couldn’t have gone willingly unless there was something wrong with their programming or just the general deviancy that gave androids the freedom to think. He turns to look at Hank, “I think there might be a pattern to this besides the obvious about one male and one female. The crimes have been happening a day apart from each other. So we can expect something to happen tomorrow if my analysis is correct. Not just that Lieutenant, but it seems that there might also be a pattern with the locations attacked. When connecting them together on a map, you get an S spelled out and the start of another letter. I think the next time they strike, it’ll be at the Cyberlife store down in downtown Rochester Hills, Michigan.” His LED switched back to its gentle blue color. It did seem plausible that this could be happening but the pattern seemed to easy to figure out. “Though it could also be a trap, Lieutenant.” Connor warns.

“Oh what the hell, what do we have to lose? Is there anything else here or can we go and write our report now?” Hanks asks and Connor gives a small shake of his head. “There doesn’t seem to be anything else. The main rooms of concern are this one and the red room. All other rooms are untouched and the androids show the exact same memory despite not seeing it themselves.”

“Let’s get out of here then.” Hank gives a curt nod to another police officer, before leaving, with Connor trailing after him. 

It’s still pretty early when they get back to the office, it’s only 9:00 am in the morning. There are a couple of other cases they could take but they don’t relate to their case and Hank doesn’t want to do more work than filing the report. It takes an hour before they’re done and on the way back home. It’s a strange sight to see the waking city on a Monday morning. They’re always back at the house near 7 pm or later at night. 

It’s a big surprise for Sumo who greats them happily after his initial confusion. Hank pushes him off but Connor welcomes the slobbering kisses given. “Who is a good boy? You are a good boy. Want to go for a walk?” And that sends the dog into a tizzy. Nothing could keep the dog down after that. “I’ll be taking Sumo on a walk now, would you like to join us, Hank?” Connor asks, attaching a leash to his collar with relative ease. Once that leash was out, the dog stopped moving for a few seconds. An impatient bark is heard while Hank thinks it over. “I’ll stay behind this time. I have some things to do home.” He gestures to the clean space and Connor can’t figure out for the life of him what it is but doesn’t question it. Strangely though, he feels disappointed by Hanks answer. It’s not like he joins the walks that frequently so the answer is a common one. 

He gives a small wave, trying to chase away the feeling before leaving the house. He walks a good four miles with Sumo, jogging a bit from time to time to shake up the walk and stave off a bit of Sumos energy. The walk did help him sort out of his thoughts and he chalked it down that since they weren’t at the office all day like they normally were, the feeling appeared. Yep, that was it. But the explanation didn’t fit as it should and something else eluded him. Whatever it was, he’ll figure it out someway. He still wasn’t used to the feelings that deviants felt. Sometimes it felt like being a machine was more simpler but of course he never thought that for long because he wouldn’t trade the world for what friendship he has with Hank now. That was more important that anything else assigned to him. 

He comes back home and a sizzling noise greets him. Hank is cooking lunch despite it only being 10:30 am. Connor gives him a look and Hank answers defensively back, “What? I’m hungry. Breakfast was four hours ago.” 

“As long as it’s healthy, it’s fine. Get ready for an afternoon work out though at 12.” Connor smiles, eliciting a groan from Hank. “It’s not even the weekend.” Is the quiet grumbles coming from the man but no further argument is pursued, Connor won this one a while back when he first started living with Hank after the peaceful revolution for android rights succeed. Also taking into account the three months he spent helping around and taking down the Cyberlife tech stations and converting them into something new. Androids were now made in them instead of being shipped. Though there wasn’t a steady stream of androids hits being made otherwise that would cause a bigger upset than it has already with giving androids the same rights as humans. There were certain laws placed on the new production of androids, for example if androids families wanted children than a child android would be made. It’s body would be replaced with new models to mimic growth till adult hood where it would then go live on its own. There’s a limit of two child androids per family which is pretty reasonable. Calm the human public without raising the fear of another uprising with the idea of children androids. Perfect way to emphasize and show how human androids were too.

“Connor, are you alright?” A hand waves across his vision and snaps him from his thought process. He hasn’t realized he’d been standing there, leash still in hand and connected to Sumo. “I am fine Hank. Just got caught up in my thinking.” He unhooks the leash and Sumo races to his water bowl, drinking it like it was the last thing he would ever drink again. He placed the leash nearly back into its place on the countertop near the door. “I got worried I was gonna have to call someone to inspect you for bugs.” Hank Jokes, sitting down on a chair with a fresh plate of Chicken stir fry to eat. He wasn’t the best of cooks but there were some dishes he excelled in if he really put his mind to it. Connor takes the empty seat next to him. “I doubt anyone else could inspect my hardware as cleanly and thoroughly as I do.” He states as a matter of fact and Hank just snorts. “Make sure that doesn’t go into your head, we don’t need cocky androids. There’s enough with Gavin at the office.” 

“Agreed.” It was rare of him to voice his dislike of Gavin and it was always welcomed by Hank. The guy just had it out for him. Even after he received a RK900, an upgraded version of himself meant to replace him when Amanda had thought he wasn’t doing his mission well enough. Gavin still has enough poison to go for him as well as his partner. The RK900 was good company on a slow day, he was more mechanical than Connor was at that point. Choosing to speak straight forth and with no emotion in his tone or face. It didn’t seem like the android had accepted deviancy as well as Connor had. Another thing he learned is it takes time for change to happen, a common human thing so he’ll just have to wait and see to what happens.

When Hank finishes his food, an hour reprieve is given for the food to settle before they’re out and running three miles, well jogging in Hanks case. From there some squats, sit-ups and pushups. It was a promise well kept despite the grumbling he received. And well after that, the rest of the day was left lounging about till dinner. There wasn’t much else to do while waiting for tomorrow to come.

And it came slowly. 

03:52 Am Monday 

A ping wakes him up from his stat-is.  
Two androids missing at the Cyberlife tech store in downtown Rochester, Michigan. 

This gets him up quickly, a curse leaving his mouth. He rushes to Hanks room, yanking open the door and startling the man awake with the force. “We missed it, the stores already been robbed of two androids. Hurry get up.” He flicks on the light, not caring for the woozy groan from Hank. He apologize later. “Get ready, We’re leaving in ten.” Is all he says before marching to the kitchen and getting some coffee prepared. 

Fifteen minutes pass before Hank shows up in the kitchen, running the sleep from his eyes. He’s poorly made and there’s no time to berate him for being so late or looking so sloppy. He hands him the coffee and takes the keys for the car. They head out into the still dark sky of the morning. 

It’s a thirty two minute drive to the store and by the time they arrive, several other police cars are there and parked. It’s 4:40 when they both step out of the car. Hank is finally awake and not looking as murderous as before towards Connor. They get a quick debriefing on the situation on hand. This time it wasn’t as clean cut. Cameras in the store lay broken, the viewing glass is also broken and there’s some blue blood on the floor. 

Connor kneels down and takes a swipe at it before bringing it to his mouth for analyzing. “You’re so gross.” Hank groans from the background. He still isn’t used to seeing it and with brief calculations, he won’t be ever. The blood is fresh, spilled at 4:00 am in the morning, eight minutes after the alarms sounded. The blood belongs to a RT600 model or otherwise known as a Chloe model. How rare. The last model he remembered seeing belonged to Kamski.He gets up and wipes the rest of the blood off rom his fingers with a handkerchief kept in a pocket of his. “The blood is fresh, it belongs to a Chloe model. I believe the perpetrator might still be around. I will report once I find more details.” He recounts to Hank before looking around at the crime scene. The blood leads off to a staff faculty room which androids are now being built. Before going to that room, he examines the rest of the main area where androids used to be kept on display. 

Poking around, he finds a knife hidden behind the counter of the register. Or what used to be it. It’s covered in blue blood that is hastily wiped away. A napkin soaked in blue is found in the garbage. 

He walks back to Hank, an idea of what happened forming in his mind. “Two androids broke their way inside, I have yet to determine their models but once the cameras were disabled. The Chloe model attacked its partner with the knife but was unable to draw any blood. Her partner wrestled the name from her and slashed her once. She dodged the second swipe and pushed her partner into the glass up front, breaking it sounding the alarms. She sustains another blow and races off to the faculty room. The knife is hastily hidden and the blood was wiped away with a napkin, poorly. Her partner follows her to the room and steals to models that were getting ready to be introduced to their new family.” He pauses, taking a glance at the door across from them. “And I think she may still be in there.” Hank gives a nod, drawing his gun. “Alright Connor, stay behind me.”

It was always endearing to hear the concern in Hanks voice, his Thirium pump almost seemed like it was being squeezed. He still has yet to win this argument yet, Hank still won’t take the answer that his parts were more easily replaced then his own fleshy ones. 

Hank creeps toward the door, gun ready to be used at any moment. Nothing stirs. The other officers are on alert and a few have drawn their guns just in case. Hank grabs the door knob and twists it slowly before opening the door with utmost care. It doesn’t squeak at all. The room is dark. A light switch is hit and an Android is in the middle of the room, on one of the work benches, bleeding badly. “Jesus.” Hank curses, pointing his gun at her. 

“Don’t shoot.” She shouts weakly, holding her hands up to show no weapon. “I need help, I’ll tell you anything you need to know.” 

Hank gestures at the other police officers and they come rushing in. A gun is kept on her at all times as they put her in cuffs and attempt to stop the blood flow. She’s rushed quickly to the station before she looses too much blood. 

“Let’s just hope she doesn’t deactivate before we can question her.” Is all thy Hank says about the case. Connor nods thoughtfully but doesn’t add any input on the matter. His LED flashes yellow as he thinks.


End file.
